Drainage devices, such as urine receptacles or bags, are known for the collection of bodily fluids. These receptacles typically include walls defining a fluid collection space, and are adapted to connect to a drainage catheter leading from the patient's body. Often, during a drainage procedure, liquid accumulates at the junction of the tube and the collection bag, thus occluding or impeding the flow of fluid into the bag.
It is an object of the invention to promote unimpeded flow of fluid between a drainage tube and a fluid collection receptacle. It is another object of the invention to provide for faster flow and thus for flow of an increased volume of fluid in a fluid collection system. Yet another object is to provide for ease of fluid flow via increased capillary action within a drainage system. A still further object is to provide an integral tubing stop for facilitating manufacture of a fluid drainage system.